<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Levee Breaks by lfg1986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875988">When The Levee Breaks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfg1986/pseuds/lfg1986'>lfg1986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfg1986/pseuds/lfg1986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armie has embraced his many kinks over the years, except for one: his interest in piss play.  He could never get past the guilt and shame that accompanied that particular kink, so he buried it deep inside himself, deciding that he would never find someone who he could share it with.  Until Timmy comes along, and through a series of seemingly innocent encounters, Armie discovers that Timmy not only shares his interest, but is eager to explore it with Armie.  But a lifetime of shame and guilt are not easily overcome, and Armie finds himself on a journey of self-discovery and acceptance that he never expected to take, guided by Timmy's unending patience and trust.  And what he finds at the end of it may be exactly what he needs to embrace who is really is, and what he truly wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When The Levee Breaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Umm hi.  So...this is the first time I'm attempting to write this particular kink, so I'm a bit out of my depth here.  But after engaging in a series of conversations in different places, it seemed that there was an interest in more fic with this kink, and not a lot of it currently available in this fandom.  So, here I am, lol.  It turned out a bit angstier and emotionally charged that I was originally intending, but I actually think it works well given what we know of Armie's personality.  So I hope it works for you all and that you can enjoy it.</p>
<p>And just to be very clear, there is PEE in this fic, lol.  So if that's not your thing, you might wanna skip this one.  I promise I won't be offended.  &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started innocently enough.  Both of them high as fuck in the bathroom of some hotel lobby in a city Armie couldn’t even remember anymore.  There were too many in too short a time, all of it started to blur together.  Timmy was giggling like a maniac and peeking over the urinal stall at him while he relieved himself.  And when he whipped out his phone and starts recording, Armie thought it was all highly amusing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other’s junk before.  Hell, they had smashed their bits together while lying completely naked in bed for days in the name of art.  So, to his chemically altered brain, watching each other take a piss seemed like a perfectly normal progression for their relationship to take.  He actually wondered why it hadn’t happened before then.  Luckily, he had enough clarity to remind Timmy to pull the phone back enough so that people know they weren’t using the same urinal, but otherwise, he was more than happy to go along with Timmy’s whim to film him while he peed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until a couple weeks later, when he was stone sober and one of his friends sent him a text with a gif from the Instagram video Timmy had posted and asked him how long he and Timmy had been fucking that he thought to question why he hadn’t found it the slightest bit weird at the time.  Or even then, when he didn’t have the excuse of marijuana-brain to fall back on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He all but forgot the incident until a couple months later, when he and Timmy finally stopped fooling themselves about their mutual attraction and began sleeping together for real.  It wasn’t just about sex, at least not for Armie.  But his life situation was complicated, and they had agreed to keep it casual for the time being, at least until promo was over and they would be forced to make some real decisions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timmy wound up in his hotel room most nights, wandering in with a deceptively sleepy smile before pouncing, and they ended up releasing all the tension and stress of the long weeks of traveling into each other’s bodies until they were totally spent, curling around each other protectively in their sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One morning, Armie woke up with Timmy completely draped over him like a blanket, and an over-full bladder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Timmy, wake up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timmy only groaned and snuffled further into his chest, shifting his weight to put even more pressure on Armie’s lower abdomen.  With a sharp intake of breath and all his self-control not to piss the bed right there, he shook Timmy harder in an attempt to free himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Timmy, I really gotta piss.  Let me up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another groan, but when Armie used a bit of force with his next shove, Timmy reluctantly rolled off, allowing Armie to escape to the bathroom before they had a huge mess to clean up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the first spray hit the toilet, Armie let out a long sigh, closing his eyes in sweet relief while his bladder emptied into the bowl below.  When he blinked his eyes open a minute later, the last weak stream of piss dribbling out, he was startled to see Timmy’s reflection in the mirror, standing in the doorway and staring directly at his dick as he finished peeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he cleared his throat, Timmy’s eyes flew up to meet his in the mirror, face immediately going red.  “Hey, uhh, sorry.  I gotta go, too.  When you’re finished.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armie stood frozen without responding for a minute before Timmy moved further into the bathroom, crowding in behind him.  “Uhh right, yeah.  Go for it.”  He quickly moved out of the way and tried not to focus on the sound of Timmy’s piss splashing into the toilet bowl as he retreated from the room, the thought of it mixing with his own made his face burn with emotions he wasn’t yet ready to name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of them mentioned it when Timmy came back to bed a few minutes later.  They ordered room service for breakfast and Armie tried to put the awkwardness of the moment out of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything went on as normal until a couple nights later, after Armie fucked Timmy into the mattress and they were both only semi-conscious after their mind-blowing orgasms.  Armie felt the familiar pressure in his bladder and groaned in annoyance at the inconvenience of having to get up to pee when he felt so boneless and sated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He managed to roll out of bed and shuffle into the bathroom, fumbling with the light for longer than was probably necessary.  He just got to the toilet and was reaching for his dick to aim it into the toilet when he felt a warm hand settle between his shoulder blades. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his post-orgasmic haze, he wasn’t as quick to pick up on the implications of what was happening as he normally would have been.  And even when Timmy reached around him and took Armie’s cock in his hand, holding it in a loose grip as he waited for what they both knew was coming next, all Armie could do was stare silently and let it happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Armie heard Timmy’s quiet whisper of, “It’s ok, just let go,” and felt a soft press of lips on his bare shoulder, he felt helpless but to obey.  He could barely form a coherent thought and his bladder was about to burst, so he gave in to the pressing need for release and started to urinate while Timmy held his dick steady.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like it went on for ages, and all he could do is hold his breath as he stared at Timmy’s hand wrapped around him, an image he’d seen plenty of times by that point but this felt much more intimate and terrifying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finally finished, the air he’d been holding in rushed out of his lungs all at once, but he still couldn’t form any complete thoughts to actually speak.  But then Timmy dropped to his knees without warning and began licking and sucking at the head of his cock softly, and that snapped Armie out of his haze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stumbling backwards a couple steps, he watched his dick slip from between Timmy’s puffy lips.  Timmy’s eyes blinked up at him in question, and he couldn’t handle the raw vulnerability he saw there.  Without another thought, he turned and fled the bathroom, trying not to have a total meltdown over what just happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The truth was, he had long ago discovered that piss play turned him on.  It was one of his many kinks, but the only one he still had any shame around.  The bondage and rougher sex were more socially acceptable, but piss had a much bigger stigma attached to it and he had struggled to find partners who he could be open about it with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the first couple years after he quit high school and before he really had a big break in acting, he’d dated a few more…<em>wild</em> girls.  He’d tried to broach the topic of watersports with a couple of them, neither of which reacted positively to the idea.  One of them had called him a “disgusting freak” before throwing an empty beer bottle at his head and storming out of the room.  That experience hadn’t exactly been helpful in him feeling better about his inclinations.  He’d met Elizabeth a couple months later, and when she wasn’t exactly thrilled about even his tamer kinks, he decided it was best to keep quiet about his other more extreme predilections.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And after they got married, he worked hard to repress that side of his sexuality, only allowing himself to watch porn featuring it on very rare occasions.  After he would finish jerking off, he would immediately be flooded with a mixture of guilt and shame.  Once Harper was born, he stopped completely, unable to reconcile the image of himself as both a good father and as someone who was into something that society deemed so depraved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So now, to think that someone like Timmy could come along and be ok with that part of himself that he’d spent years believing was wrong and disgusting, he didn’t know if he could handle it.  They may have decided to keep things between them casual, but his feelings for Timmy went so much deeper than that.  He wasn’t sure he could risk losing the special thing they had by opening himself up in that way and finding out that Timmy saw him the same way as the others had.  Disgusting.  Deviant.  It would break him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armie considered bolting from the room completely, but it was the middle of the night and he had nowhere else to go.  So he settled for curling up in the bed with his back facing the bathroom, trying not to let the shame of what happened overwhelm him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room was silent for several minutes until he finally heard the toilet flush, Armie’s cheeks burning as he knew he couldn’t hide from this forever.  It took another minute before the shadow of Timmy’s slim frame fell across the room as he waited in the doorway to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Armie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The quiet hesitation in Timmy’s voice was almost enough to break him.  But he didn’t know how to respond, so he said nothing.  Instead he waited, following the shadow with his eyes as it morphed and bent over the carpet when Timmy moved toward the bed.  He felt the mattress dip behind him and pulled in a deep breath, holding it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…I’m sorry, if I did something wrong, if I crossed a line I shouldn’t have.  I just thought..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was too much, hearing Timmy blaming himself for this when it had nothing to do with him.  He blew out the breath in a huff and twisted around, hand shooting out to land on Timmy’s upper arm to stop him from spiraling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey no, listen to me.  You did <em>nothing</em> wrong.  This…what happened…it’s not about you.  I’m not mad, I promise.  Please don’t put this on yourself.  This is all my own shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timmy was quiet for a minute, seeming to take in what Armie said.  Finally he risked scooching a bit closer, sitting cross-legged on the bed facing him.  Armie followed suit and sat up as well, keeping his legs out in front of him and his hands twisted together in his lap.  It’s another minute before Timmy spoke again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I uhh, well I guess I have this um, <em>interest</em>.  In that kind of…stuff.  I dunno, I hadn’t ever really had a chance to explore it with anyone before, but it’s always been there, and I guess, I just thought maybe you…it seemed like maybe you were…or that you shared it, or something.  But I guess you don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armie let out a low breath and squeezed his eyes closed, knowing he couldn’t allow Timmy to continue thinking this was all just him.  “I do.”  He kept his eyes closed, knowing that looking into Timmy’s wide eyes full of openness and vulnerability right then would destroy him.  But when he’s met with nothing but silence to his declaration, he couldn’t stop himself.  His eyelids slowly opened, and he peered over at Timmy, who was sitting completely still, just watching him carefully.  After another breath, he cleared his throat and tried again.  “I do, share your…interest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw Timmy’s eyes widen slightly, his chest rising and falling a bit quicker than before, but he stayed silent, somehow knowing that saying anything right then would make things that much harder.  “But…”  He hated the way Timmy’s eyes instantly dimmed, trying but failing not to show his disappointment with the turn the conversation took.  “I don’t think I can go there, with you or…anyone, really.  I just…can’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his credit, Timmy kept his face mostly steady, a slight drop in his eyebrows and his shoulders sagging a bit the only signs he gave of being letdown.  Still, it made Armie’s heart ache to know that he couldn’t be there for Timmy in this way.  “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timmy shook his head, curls flying everywhere.  “No, don’t be, I get it.  Just…”  He paused, looking away for a minute and giving a half-shrug.  “Can we please just forget this ever happened?  I really don’t want this to fuck everything up with us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waited until Timmy met his eyes again before reaching out and linking their hands together, tugging gently as he laid back, urging Timmy to follow.  He did, if a bit hesitantly, and soon they were cuddled up together, Timmy curled tightly against Armie’s chest.  “Of course.  Nothing is going to be fucked up.  We’re fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt the hot breath Timmy blew out in relief against his left peck and he brought a hand up to rub over Timmy’s back soothingly.  Despite how he’d felt just a few minutes earlier, he somehow felt even closer to Timmy now.  It was a surprising feeling but not unwelcome.  He just hoped they could move past it and he could shove that part of himself back into the box it had been so securely locked in for so many years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he did, for a little bit.  Things went back to normal between him and Timmy, and they continued their usual nightly escapades whenever they had the chance to be alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But a couple weeks later, things took another unexpected turn.  They were taking a shower together in the morning before that day’s press junket, and Timmy was on his knees in the middle of giving him an exquisite blowjob when he felt the dreaded pressure starting to build in his bladder.  He held it as long as possible, hoping Timmy would work his magic and get him off quickly.  But it seemed Timmy had chosen the worst time possible to draw things out, and soon the need to piss outweighed the need to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slid his hands from where they were tangled in Timmy’s wet curls to settle on his shoulders and pushed back, taking a step backwards himself so that his dick popped out of Timmy’s mouth with a wet squelching sound.  Timmy looked up at him in confusion, shaking away the strand of hair that fell over his eyes with the movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?  Did I do something you didn’t like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It amazed him how Timmy could still be so insecure about his abilities, even after so many weeks of Armie assuring him how great he was in bed.  “No, you were great.  It’s just.  I gotta…”  He trailed off, not wanting to dredge up the thing he had worked so hard to bury after the last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timmy’s eyes went wide in understanding, his gaze briefly flicking from Armie’s eyes down to his dick and quickly back up.  “Oh.  Right, yeah of course.  No problem.”  Timmy rose to his feet, careful not to slip on the tile, and cocked his head to the side.  “I’ll just uh, hop out and let you take care of that.  We can finish up in the bedroom when you’re done.”  Timmy gave a shy smile, and something about the way he was so patient and understanding unraveled Armie in a way he never would have expected.  Before he could even think about what he was doing, his hand reached out and wrapped around Timmy’s delicate wrist just before he was about to step over the ledge of the shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything froze for a moment, all his energy focused on not having a heart attack from the anxiety that was racing through him at what he was considering.  He didn’t move, and Timmy stayed blissfully still as well, waiting, watching him with a steady gaze that never faltered.  When he could finally bring himself to drag his gaze away from where his hand covered Timmy’s wrist up to meet his eyes, he was met with such openness and pure trust that it stole his breath for several beats.  It was something he’d never really had with anyone before, at least not to that extent, and there Timmy was, offering it to him unconditionally with absolutely no hesitation.  It was overwhelming in a way he would have expected to be terrifying, and yet somehow it was completely liberating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was finally able to fill his lungs with sweet air again, he drew every ounce of strength he could from Timmy’s steadfast gaze and finally settled firmly on his next move.  He tightened his grip on Timmy’s wrist ever-so-slightly, pulling just a bit to show his intention, waiting to see if Timmy would follow.  He did instantly, moving back to stand more fully in the shower as he faced Armie head on, eyes never leaving Armie’s.  He didn’t speak or ask questions, allowing Armie to do things in his own way and time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took another few seconds of them staring silently at each other before Armie slid his hand down from Timmy’s wrist to twist their fingers together as he grasped him tightly, seeking the courage to move forward.  He found it in the softness of Timmy’s touch, his thumb rubbing tiny circles over the back of his knuckle in silent support.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armie maneuvered them to stand half under the spray of water, figuring this was the best way for him to not feel immediately overwhelmed with shame for the act.  If the water washed it all away, it couldn’t leave a stain on his soul that he could never scrub out.  Timmy’s mouth fell open just slightly, breath coming in just the tiniest bit faster as he prepared for what he knew was about to happen.  His eyes remained fixed on Armie’s, even when Armie’s other hand finally moved down to grip his cock and aim it toward Timmy’s lower half.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pressure was so much then that it’s almost painful, and he knew he couldn’t hold back any longer.  He took a deep breath, holding it for several seconds, and at the same time he released it, he finally let go and allowed his body’s natural instinct to take over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the first splash of hot piss hit Timmy’s lower abdomen, Timmy whimpered softly, barely audible over the rush of water falling around them.  But when Timmy realized he’d heard it, Armie’s eyes widening slightly in awe at the sound, Timmy bit down on his lower lip to keep it from happening again.  Part of him wanted to tell Timmy not to stifle himself, aching to hear the beautiful sounds he knew Timmy made when he was aroused.  But a bigger part of him realized that he wouldn’t be able to handle hearing those sounds right then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the stream dipped lower and started to run down over Timmy’s cock and inner thighs, Timmy’s eyes slipped closed in what looked like pure ecstasy.  Armie was tempted to follow suit, desperate to shut out the reality of what was happening and pretend he was far away from there doing something else entirely.  But he was simply unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him, watching in rapt attention as the stream of urine coming from his own dick continued to hit Timmy’s body, seeing the way Timmy’s cock filled out to full hardness under the cascade of liquid heat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timmy swayed a bit before reaching out blindly to grab onto the ledge beside his head, steadying himself as Armie continued to empty his bladder onto him in a powerful spray for long minutes.  When the stream became weaker and the pressure was all but gone, Armie almost wished it weren’t, needing more time to fully take in the intoxicating sight of Timmy looking so blissed out.  He tried not to think about the reason behind it, only that it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever witnessed and he never wanted it to end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it had to, and soon there was only a tiny trickle of piss coming out of him and then it was done, nothing else left to push out despite how full he’d felt just moments before.  He didn’t know when his breathing had started picking up speed, but once he came back to himself, he realized that he was panting as he let the weight of what he just did sink in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took another minute of him silently freaking out that he had just ruined everything before Timmy finally blinked his eyes open.  And when he saw the look of pure adoration and gratitude shining there, his mind broke a little in an attempt to understand any of it.  They stood quietly for a few beats, neither one ready to break the silence quite yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Timmy took a hesitant step forward, then another, until he was only inches from Armie’s face.  Armie held his breath, mind going in a million different directions as he tried to figure out what Timmy was going to do next.  He could yell, curse at him, tell him he’s disgusting, or maybe even hit him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The absolute last thing he expected was for Timmy to move in and cling to him in a desperate embrace, lips pressing tightly against his ear as he whispered a trembling, “Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the air in his lungs rushed out of him as the words seeped into his soul.  The fact that Timmy was <em>thanking</em> him for <em>peeing on him</em> was so outside the realm of any possibility he’d ever considered that all he could think of to do was bring an arm up around Timmy’s back and hold on for dear life, trying not to drown in the emotions he was feeling about the whole situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just when he thought he was finally stabilized, Timmy turned everything on its head once more when he reached down between them, taking both of their cocks in his hand and squeezing just a bit.  A gasp tumbled from his lips at the sensation, surprised to find himself still so hard after everything.  And when Timmy started stroking them slowly, the friction was so delicious he couldn’t help but move even closer, burying his face in Timmy’s dripping curls as he held on tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let Timmy take the lead, too mentally exhausted from their earlier act to do much else than melt into Timmy’s touch and try to stay upright.  The hand grasping them firmly together started building speed, and soon they were both moaning and panting into each other as the water continued to cascade down around them.  Armie came first, having been hard for so long that the feeling of release was overpowering.  Timmy’s fingers dug into the skin of his back as he neared his own climax, and when he finally came, he cried out and bit down on the soft flesh in the crook of Armie’s neck as he shuddered hard against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed wrapped up in each other for another minute before Timmy finally pulled back, looking up at him with such wonder and awe in his eyes, Armie’s heart stuttered and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning in to capture Timmy’s lips in a desperate kiss.  Timmy gasped into it and reciprocated, both arms coming up to wind around the back of Armie’s neck to hold on tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued to kiss until he felt Timmy start to shiver, and he knew it wasn’t from arousal.  The water had started to turn cool and their skin was wrinkled from being wet for so long.  Reaching one hand over to turn the shower off, he took Timmy’s hand in his other and squeezed, hoping it could convey everything he was feeling right then because he knew he would never be able to find the right words.  It seemed to work, because he saw Timmy’s brilliant smile shining back at him and it was all he could do not to drop to his knees right there and worship at Timmy’s feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, he somehow managed to get them out of the shower and dried off without having a complete breakdown, and Timmy was gracious enough to give him a bit of space to compose himself before they had to go down and spend the next several hours talking to reporters.  With a gentle kiss to his cheek and a quiet, “See you down there,” Timmy went back to his own room across the hall and he was suddenly left alone to deal with the ramifications of what had transpired between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Much to his surprise, the feelings of guilt and shame were not the most prominent.  They were still there, but blissfully muted by the feeling of intimacy and trust like he’d never known with anyone else.  He felt like Timmy now knew him in a way no one else in the world did, and he was not the least bit upset about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was able to find a bit of absolution in knowing how much Timmy had enjoyed what they’d done, and that he was able to give him something that no one else ever had before.  Still, he couldn’t help feeling that little bit of <em>wrongness</em> to it all, years of believing it was something to be ashamed of not easily stamped out in one moment of weakness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pushing through the myriad of emotions that were rolling through him, he made it through the day without too much trouble, finding Timmy’s constant presence beside him to be calming in ways he hadn’t expected.  Usually it was the other way around, where Timmy was full of anxiety and he was the gentle guiding hand to keep him grounded.  The switch was different but not unwelcome.  And that night, when Timmy came to his room and smiled shyly at him, Armie felt something that he couldn’t quite identify stirring within him, and he was suddenly very aware that there was nothing casual about what he and Timmy had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things continued on for the next few weeks as always.  Neither of them brought up what happened in the shower and it didn’t happen again, though the image of it and how it felt was never far from Armie’s mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then suddenly the promo tour ended, and they were left with the reality of their lives on separate coasts, and Armie’s family to consider.  They’d said it was casual but Armie knew in his heart that neither of them really believed that, not when they’d started and certainly not then.  But he wasn’t ready to tear his family apart for something he wasn’t even sure would work outside of the confines of what they’d had so far, and Timmy was gracious and understanding, not wanting to mess things up for either of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They parted on good terms, with the agreement that if they were ever in the same place at the same time, things could continue as they had been up until that point.  He pretended like it was the right thing to do, but the day he landed back in L.A. and Timmy was an entire country away from him, he realized that an important piece of him was now missing, and he wasn’t sure how to deal with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things had already been cooling off in his marriage since he and Timmy had started becoming physical, and even though that was no longer the case, things didn’t really get any better in his absence.  Still, he tried, for the sake of the kids and as a way to hold onto a piece of himself that he wasn’t sure he was ready to let go of yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But a few months later, when he received news that Timmy would be spending a week in L.A. the following month, he couldn’t deny the overwhelming joy he felt at the possibility of getting to see him again.  He shot a text to Timmy asking about his lodging arrangements, and when Timmy replied that he hadn’t figured them out yet, he quickly offered to have him come stay in the condo he started renting the month before, a way for him to have a bit of space from Liz when things between them got too tense and he needed to cool off.  Timmy’s reply was immediate and enthusiastic, and there was a feeling of lightness in his chest that hadn’t been present since the day they’d said goodbye in Austin and flew to opposite ends of the country.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the weeks leading up to Timmy’s arrival, he tried to think of things they could do to make the most of their short time together.  Try as he might to consider other possibilities, his mind kept circling back to their shower experience and how it had awoken something in him, and he thought maybe he wanted to explore it further.  He spent a bit of time looking things up on the internet, finding videos and chat rooms that specialize in that particular area of kink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he was satisfied that he had enough information, he gathered the items necessary to pull off what he wanted to do.  He and Timmy were in constant contact throughout the entire process, but he didn’t mention anything about it to him, wanting to keep it a surprise, and also wanting to stave off his anxiety about having to discuss it beforehand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the day Timmy was set to arrive, he was a nervous wreck, wondering if this wasn’t a terrible idea and he should just forget it.  But before he had a chance to spiral too far down into the depths of self-doubt, there was a knock on the door to the condo and he forced himself to calm down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing Timmy again after months of being apart was like feeling the sun shining on his face on the first day of spring, the cold of winter finally banished and only warm, beautiful days ahead.  They hugged in greeting, even though he was dying to remember the taste of Timmy’s lips on his.  But there would be time for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timmy looked around and seemed impressed by the size of the space, even though it was only one third as big as their family home.  He decided to give Timmy a tour around, and just as they were about to move into the last room, Timmy stops short, quirking his head to the side in curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, Armie?  What’s with the tarp and huge jug of water?  Are you preparing for the zombie apocalypse or something?”  Timmy nodded to the items in question, tucked in the corner of the spare bedroom.  His voice was full of amusement, but Armie’s mouth went dry at the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He blinked over at Timmy, who was watching him with a half-smirk on his face.  He was tempted to shrug it off, make some other excuse for why he would have those things.  But the part of him that yearned to explore this new path they’d started down was too big to ignore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearing his throat, he tried to keep his voice even when he finally answered.  “Umm, no, actually.  I uhh, I thought maybe we could…”  He trailed off, still finding it difficult to put this desire he had into actual words, even though it had been occupying his thoughts more and more in the days leading up to Timmy being there with him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow through his stuttering non-answer, Timmy clued in to what he was attempting to suggest.  His eyes went wide and his gaze darted back to the items quickly before returning to lock eyes with Armie again.  “<em>Oh</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sudden panic flared up in Armie’s chest, afraid that maybe he’d made a huge mistake, and that maybe Timmy didn’t want to do this at all.  Maybe their one experience in the shower had been enough to satisfy his curiosity about things and he wasn’t interested in doing it again.  Another, even more terrifying thought came to mind a second later, that maybe in the time they’d been apart, Timmy had found someone else to explore this particular kink with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what to make of Timmy’s response, embarrassment and self-doubt making him start to sputter out words before he could stop himself.  “I mean, if you wanted to, obviously.  We don’t have to.  I just thought maybe…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gentle hand landed on his arm, stilling his flailing and cutting him off.  “I <em>do</em> want to.  Very much.”  Timmy’s eyes sought out his, despite the fact that it was almost unbearable to look at him right then.  But when he finally met Timmy’s waiting gaze, he only found barely restrained excitement reflected back at him.  “<em>Please</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing Timmy actually pleading to do this completely shattered his self-control, and he surged forward and kissed him roughly, all teeth and probing tongue demanding entrance.  Timmy opened without hesitation, meeting Armie’s ferocity with his own as they stumbled through the room and finally landed with Timmy’s back against the wall.  Armie kissed and bit down his neck like it was his first meal in weeks, and Timmy only arched backwards to give him more access.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes, Timmy finally pushed him away gently, suggesting maybe they hold off on going further until they have made the necessary arrangements.  Armie reluctantly agreed, giving one last nip to Timmy’s chin before moving away to cool down enough to put his true plan into action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started with the water, knowing it would take some time for it to have the desired effect.  He drank half of the jug straight away, then waited another half hour before drinking some more.  He left a bit for later, just in case.  Timmy found enough open floor space in the master bedroom to lay out the plastic tarp to cover the carpet to help make the cleanup process easier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While they waited for Armie’s bladder to fill, they curled together on the bed and caught up with everything they’d missed in the past few months.  Even though they’d called and texted often, there was still a lot that each of them didn’t know about their daily lives, and having such a normal conversation helped Armie feel more at ease about what was about to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Armie started to feel the tell-tale tingle of building pressure, he finished off the last of the water and waited.  They both stripped out of their clothes, wanting to be ready when things became urgent.  Timmy pressed small kisses to his chest and shoulder, and looked up at him with wide, unguarded eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So umm, how do you wanna, uh…do this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question hit Armie like a ton of bricks, suddenly feeling the gravity of the situation crushing him.  He knew there were certain lines he couldn’t cross, at least not yet.  Maybe if they continued to explore this and he could gradually work up to them, but for then he knew he wasn’t ready for the more extreme versions of piss play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhh…well I don’t think I can, um…on your face…”  He paused, waiting for Timmy to show any sign of disgust or uncertainty, but all he saw was a patient, trusting look and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found someone so amazing.  “But maybe…on your back?  With you on your hands and knees?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timmy’s enthusiastic nod and wide grin still somehow took him by surprise, even though Timmy was the one to start this whole journey they’d found themselves on.  But he was the one leading things now, and he knew he needed to allow himself to trust that this was really what they both wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timmy didn’t waste a second getting into position in the middle of the tarp, patiently waiting until Armie was ready.  An excited flutter went through his stomach at the sight of Timmy’s pert little ass sticking up in the air, his skin so smooth and pale and unmarred.  Angelic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only another couple of minutes when the pressure increased to the point where he knew it was time.  Kneeling into position behind Timmy, he smoothed a hand over Timmy’s lower back and ass, taking a couple deep breaths to keep himself from bursting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took hold of his cock, stroking himself just a little, not wanting to get too hard or it would make the process more difficult.  With one more slow breath in, he leaned up and aimed his dick to be just above the cleft of Timmy’s ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ready?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timmy’s answering, “<em>Fuck yes</em>,” almost made him choke on his tongue, hearing how aroused Timmy was by all of this made him lose his mind just a little.  Part of him wanted to draw this out more, tease just a bit and make it last, but the amount of water he’d consumed had come raging back like a typhoon and his bladder could no longer contain it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first spurt was like an explosion bursting out of him, sending his piss arcing up and over Timmy’s back in a powerful rush, and he only partially heard the moan that slipped from Timmy’s mouth, too busy watching the golden liquid as it spilled from his dick and covered the broad expanse of fair skin in front of him.  There was so much, it seemed to go in every direction, soaking Timmy’s lower back and spilling over the curve of his ass, trickling down his crack and over his balls before dripping down his inner thighs to land on the plastic beneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The intense feeling of release coupled with the sight of Timmy being covered in his hot piss was almost too much, and he could feel himself getting harder as he heard the tiny sounds Timmy was trying but failing to hold back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he was totally unprepared for the moment when Timmy leaned down on his elbows, sending the pooled liquid on his back running upward and into his mop of curls, soaking them instantly.  He did choke on his tongue then, knowing that his urine was now clinging to the soft strands of Timmy’s beautiful hair.  And when Timmy turned his head to look over his shoulder at him, pupils completely blown with lust and lips swollen from being bitten, he swore he could come right that second just from how completely debauched Timmy looked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow, he managed to hold onto his last shred of composure and focused on the task at hand, and he continued pushing his warm stream out over Timmy’s skin.  Timmy turned back around but promptly reached a hand underneath him and started stroking himself, and Armie had to bite down on his lip <em>hard</em> not to let out an obscene moan at the sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like it went on forever and yet was not nearly long enough, but finally the stream faltered and he was left with an empty feeling inside that he hadn’t been expecting.  His knees were soaked from kneeling in the pool of his own piss, and Timmy’s entire body was slick from the flood of warm fluid that had washed over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timmy was still pumping himself, faster now, and Armie’s last bit of control snapped on the sound of his choked back sob.  He leaned up and over, plastering himself to Timmy’s soaked back, reaching an arm under his chest and pulling them both back up into a sitting position.  The smell of ammonia all around them was almost overpowering, yet it only managed to spur on his arousal, knowing that this desire they both shared but never thought they could explore was now spilled out everywhere, surrounding them and bringing them closer together than he ever thought possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armie moved his hand down to cover Timmy’s on his dick, and they worked him together fast and hard, until Timmy was crying out and spilling his release over their joined hands, come dripping down to mix with the pools of urine beneath them.  Armie continued to stroke him through it, his chest glued to Timmy’s back as he held him tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Timmy came down from his high, breath evening out and muscles relaxing, he turned his face to look up at Armie, eyes shining with happiness and something else he was too afraid to name.  Before he had a chance to chase that thought too far, Timmy suddenly pushed up and away, twisting around to face him, a silent question in his eyes.  When Timmy’s eyes flicked down to Armie’s now painfully hard dick and back up, Armie’s breath caught in his throat as he realized what Timmy was asking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’d been here before, and the last time, he’d pulled away and was afraid he’d ruined everything.  They’d come lightyears since then, and now the only answer he could ever think to give was yes.  Timmy must have been able to read his thoughts, because he could see the palpable relief cross his face a beat before he leaned down and swiftly swallowed Armie’s dick down to the root. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armie gasped at the sensation, already so turned on that he knew it wouldn’t take much before he was ready to explode.  But Timmy surprised him by pulling completely off a minute later, then moving up to lap at the damp skin around Armie’s navel from where he’d been plastered against Timmy’s slick back.  It was nothing short of a miracle that he didn’t shoot his load right then, watching Timmy lick and taste the remnants of piss that still clung to his body.  He’d never thought he would find it so hot, but it was like nothing he’d ever experienced before and he was suddenly flooded with images of taking things even further, letting his hot stream spill down the back of Timmy’s throat as he swallowed around him.  Someday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Timmy was done licking his skin clean, he moved back down to take him in his mouth again, first all the way, then moving back to just suck on the head gently.  It was all too much, and when Timmy moaned again, the reverberations shooting through his entire body, it was all over.  He came hard, spurting thick ropes deep into Timmy’s inviting mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timmy pulled off when he was sure there was nothing left and sagged into Armie’s body, clinging to him as they both tried to come down from the extreme high they’d just experienced.  But soon it became uncomfortable to stay kneeling in the rapidly cooling pool beneath them, so once they found the strength to move again, they went about figuring out the best way to clean up the mess.  They didn’t talk about what happened, both busying themselves with their respective tasks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until later, after they’d showered and had cold leftover pizza for dinner and were lying tangled up in each other in bed that Armie finally dared to broach the topic he’d been turning over in his head for weeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’m ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timmy didn’t reply, just shifted his head up from where it was laying on Armie’s chest so that he could look up at Armie’s face.  He waited, somehow knowing Armie needed the time to gather his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For you.  For <em>us</em>.  I think I’m ready to leave Liz and be with you for real.  If that’s…if you want that, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timmy was quiet for a long minute, just long enough for Armie to start doubting that it really <em>was</em> what Timmy wanted.  Timmy’s eyes searched his, shifting from one to the other and back again.  But then, everything stilled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words landed and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even form a thought beyond those three words that were echoing through his entire being.  It was something he had suspected might be happening between them for a while, but he’d never let himself think about it too hard, hadn’t been ready to find out what the consequences of those words would really mean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as he turned the words over in his head now, he realized just how right they feel.  How right they’d always felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling Timmy closer, he leaned down and kissed his lips softly.  Timmy whimpered quietly and Armie took the opportunity to breathe out the last bit of truth that he’d been holding back.  “I love you, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon hearing the words echoed back to him, Timmy rolled on top of him and deepened the kiss, using his entire body to express his joy and relief.  Armie chuckled into the kiss, feeling a weight that he hadn’t even realized was there suddenly lift from his chest, allowing him to breathe fully for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the next several minutes kissing and laughing and celebrating in each other, until Armie felt something happening in his lower abdomen.  He reluctantly pulled away from Timmy’s lips with a hint of a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Timmy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I gotta piss.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So umm, if there is interest, I am considering exploring this a bit further and making this into a series.  Possibly.  I haven't fully decided yet but I did kind of enjoy playing with these particular dynamics, and this fic is really just Armie's origin story.  I feel there's much more to explore here, so it is something I'm thinking about.  I'd love some feedback if it's something you all are actually interested in or not.  &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>